Love the Way You Lie
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: Song fic Inuyasha lost his love. But it seems she came back. Kagome had never been in love before. Was it always so chaotic and hard? but someone is waiting in the wings and she never even sees him. rated m strong content, language, abusive behaviors. Not a light hearted or happy fic, though ending is entirely up to interpretation.
1. Love the Way You Lie

**Ok, well this is just a one shot floating around my head, I do not own the music or Inuyasha, I make no profit, yadda yadda, hope you guys enjoy. This is just something to toy with while my muse considers what to do with my other story, Fate's Decree. I have been fairly good at my goal of posting a chapter a night, if I finish this early enough I might actually work on another chapter for that one... we shall see. hope you all enjoy, rated M for language and violent themes. listen to the song of the same name by eminem and Rihannah if you want to gain a proper feel for the story. I have edited it to remove the lyrics.**

 **o.O.o**

Inuyasha stared at the small shrine dedicated to his late fiance, reaching out a hand to trace the curve of her jaw in the picture her sister Kaede had placed there. It had been four years since she had passed after a horrible car accident. Four long, lonely painful years. He felt like he saw her ghost everywhere. His heart had died with her, leaving a raw jagged wound in it's place that refused to heal. His brother had suggested a grief class the hospital he owned offered but the stubborn younger brother always refused. With a regretful sigh he pulled away his hand and turned to leave.

He had made it to the shrine steps before a soft humming caught his attention. He turned towards the sound and froze, his heart in his throat. There she was! In the flesh, although her eyes were a different color. " Kikyo!" he called out. The young woman sweeping jumped, nearly dropping her broom as she turned wide blue eyes on the man. She recognized him. He visited the cemetery every weekend. She had always felt so horrible for him, wondering who it was he lost to look so broken. It did not dawn on her at first to correct him about the name.

" I am sorry sir, I don't think we have ever spoken." her heart went out to him. His unique golden eyes cried for help and her nurturing nature screamed at her to do what it took to mend this injured soul and help him on his way.

Her voice was a little different than he remembered, but so much warmer, sweeter. He moved towards her, his shoulders sagging a little when he realized it wasn't her, and yet the resemblance was uncanny. Kagome cringed inwardly at the dejection that followed the momentary hope that had flashed in his golden gaze. " I'm Higurashi Kagome," she offered in way of greeting, her voice soft and inviting. Inuyasha eyed her up appreciatively, unable to help but make some comparisons to his late girlfriend, and yet over all, she reminded him of her, all of the good parts he had always cherished of her. Maybe the kami were giving him a second chance. He would be a fool to throw this away.

"I'm Inuyasha. Why don't we talk over coffee?" he offered, managing a small smile that became more heartfelt at her brilliant smile in return.

"That sounds great! Just give me a couple minutes to tell my grandfather I am going out and to change." she said excitedly, surprised when she caught his smile how it made her heart skip a beat. This sensation was new to her and she was more than a little curious to explore it.

oOoOo

Things had been going great between the young couple over the next year. He proposed on New Years eve, taking her to meet his family to celebrate her agreeing. His father adored her and even his stuck up older brother seemed to tolerate her, which surprised Inuyasha. The uptight prick hadn't been able to stand Kikyo. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. He worked up his courage to ask Kagome to move in with him. He would not lie, the only real frustration was her insistence on remaining celibate until their wedding night. She doted on him though, and spared nothing when it came to showering him with attention and praise. She made him feel needed, and although she was in some ways still inferior to Kikyo, he found himself not thinking about the deceased woman quite so much.

At least until the day he got a call from Kikyo's younger sister Kaede.

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright? You never miss joining me for the anniversary visit." she commented into the phone when he answered. He was swarmed with guilt as he checked the date. Kikyo had been Kaede's only family and losing her meant she was alone in this world. He had made a promise that he would visit her sister's grave every year to ease the pain. He had never once forgotten... until this year. He couldn't help but narrow his gaze at Kagome, sleeping peacefully on the futon next to his.

She shifted, hearing him rising," 'Yasha?" she asked sleepily.

Her innocent tone filled him with an anger that he couldn't understand. His heart ached. He had forgotten her. His precious one. and it was all this woman's fault.

" Shut up bitch and go back to sleep," he huffed, turning away from her as he dressed hurridly, needing to get to the cemetery soon. His hurtful words had her jerking upright, no longer tired, wide blue doe eyes filling with tears.

"What?" she asked softly, her voice barely carrying to him.

He glanced over his shoulder," I told you to go the hell back to sleep. God, you can be so stupid sometimes. I never had to repeat myself to Kikyo." he growled in return, not seeming to notice how she recoiled. The young woman curled her hand to her chest, the same hand that had been about to reach out for him. She felt her eyes burning and the hot streaks of the tears before she rose and began dressing.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

She felt her temper flaring at his irrational anger. She thought they were past these random bouts of rage after the first time his jealousy had flared and he blamed her for the guy hitting on her. " I am going to your fathers. You know I hate being home alone." she snapped in retort.

Inuyasha couldn't help the words that flew out of his mouth, not really knowing what possessed him to say it," Maybe if you actually put out you'd have a kid and you would not be fucking home alone when I go anywhere," he threw back, gaining a measure of satisfaction at her cringe before her blue eyes lit up with a very un-Kikyo like anger.

" Maybe if someone didn't drag his feet about the wedding that wouldn't be an issue right now you coward." she called out, storming past him and swiping the keys to their car angrily.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch? It's my car, I got places to be. Take the train like all the other dead beat bitches," he snarled, yanking the keys from her startled fingers," Fucking Kikyo had more respect than you ever have." he added the salt to the wound, slamming the door behind him.

She stood there a few minutes, glancing at the time. She could catch a train and make it to his fathers, but then, she would have to stay over night... Thinking about it she realized maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Grabbing her jacket and her mace she slid on her shoes and made her way to the train station.

Inuyasha's brother was the one to open the door, arching a brow at her still puffed and reddened eyes. She bowed before looking back up to him," Apologies for coming without calling. I- I was just taking up your father's offer to visit when I had the chance." she stammered out, looking away, hoping the man did not question her appearance.

Sesshomaru made a soft "Hn," and stepped aside to let her in. " I suppose it is is only right. Where is my idiot half brother?" he questioned.

To which kagome shrugged a shoulder,"A friend of his called and he said he had to go meet them." she answered. It wasn't a lie, at least to her knowledge. Sesshomaru arched a brow at her, glancing past her to the long drive that was empty of rearview lights," And he did not drop you off on his way?" he questioned. She flushed a little, compelled to defend him," It was another direction, I took the train," she answered jumping when she saw a look of anger flash across her soon to be brother in law's typically emotionless face.

"At this hour?! Anything could have happened to you," he snarled before catching himself clenching his fists before calming himself. " Apologies for my outburst. Come in."

His family welcomed her warmly as always, making her forget about the way her heart had been aching at Inu Yasha's words.

He came to pick her up in the morning, taking her out shopping in apology for his temper. He appeared sincerely contrite, and Kagome, bleeding heart that she was, forgave him when he explained he had nearly forgotten his promise to Kaede, not wanting her to be alone on the memorial day of her sister's death and was frustrated at feeling like he almost broke his word. He vowed it would never happen again... And she believed him.

...oOo...

She whimpered to herself when she smelt the alcohol before she even saw her fiance passed out on the sofa. Things had been a roller coaster lately, now it was her dragging her feet about the wedding, coming up with excuses like school, or needing extra hours at work before she took time off for the honey moon. Kagome still loved him, but, he wasn't himself lately. He always seemed to be in a black mood and he had even banned her from going to visit his family after they had some falling out or another.

She hoped tonight would be a good night. Some nights he was a complete sweetheart, cuddling with her, spoiling her with gifts, telling her how special she was to him, but then... there were the other nights. Those nights hurt. He had never raised his hand against her, but he did not need to, his words did it all for him.

He would remind her how lucky she was he saved her from that shrine where she likely would have grown to be an old maid, how no body could want a frigid prude like her, demanding why she couldn't be like Kikyo if she actually loved him.

He sat up groggily, glancing around the room as she attempted to creep past him. He spotted her, pulling her over the back of the couch, nuzzling into her," There you are beautiful. I've missed you." he rumbled, pressing kisses over her neck.

Kagome let out a started noise, before a soft moan escaped her, baring her neck to his affections.

" Baby, I want to do something special tonight. Can we?" he rumbled, his alcohol coated breath hopeful.

Kagome shuddered as his hot breath brushed over her wet neck, hesitantly nodding," We can, just, remember my boundaries, please?" she asked, her voice hesitant, walking on eggshells, uncertain what might set her fiance off.

He gave a lusty chuckle, his hands sliding to cup her breasts, drawing another moan from her, before he sat up, shifting her between his thighs. " You go first, and I'll reward you for being a good girl," he growled out playfully, a hand sliding to brush her hair from her face.

She shifted nervously looking up at him with those large doe eyes and he slid his hand to her hair, guiding her closer to his groin," Don't worry baby it won't bite you," he promised with a husky chuckle, his free hand working his pant free. She jumped when his hard length sprang free of his pants, her face so close the blunt tip brushed against her nose. Her eyes widened, and she let out a startled gasp. Inuyasha took the opportunity, thrusting into her moist cavern with a groan, tugging her head closer by her hair. " There's my good bitch," he praised, making Kagome color, her cheeks turning red even as she swallowed reflexively, earning another approving groan. She finally figured out how to breath around his erratic thrusts, following his directions as he praised her. She did not realize something like this would put him in such a pleasant mood, her watering eyes were worth it. At least that was what she believed until he stilled inside her her mouth, spilling himself and what he was saying reached her ears," God yes Kikyo, just like that baby." he growled, his hand locking her in place. Kagome saw red, clenching her jaw reflexively, forgetting his member in her mouth.

Inuyasha let out a snarled yelp, his palm cracking across her jaw hard enough to send her flying back against the coffee table.

She was too angry to feel the pain, spitting what she had not swallowed back at him, mixed with her blood," Fuck you asshole!" she screamed, tears of hurt running down her face. She ripped the ring off of her finger, flinging it at him. He had gone too far, her heart felt like it was being crushed," I'm fucking gone, Stay with your fucking ghosts you bastard!" she snarled, turning on her heel to leave.

He was floored. Kagome had promised to always be by his side, they were going to get married, have kids. But she was leaving? because he said the wrong name? Hell it was fucking praise for her to finally be as good as Kikyo at something. Surely she was bluffing. She wouldn't leave him. She came out with her bag, heading to the door, and he lost it. He couldn't remember what he did. When he came back to his sense Kagome's face was swollen, bruises littering her arms where he had grabbed her too roughly. With a hiss he realized he was not unscathed. There were claw marks on his face and neck, his shoulders and chest even. He had a moment of panic, Certainly he didn't... She was still fully clothed. True it would be hard pressed to claim a rape case with one's fiance with as long as they'd been living together, but still, even an accusation could ruin a man's life. He felt horrible though, a deep guilt gnawing at him. When he noticed Kagome stirring, he brushed her hair from her face," Kags, honey, I am so sorry," he rumbled, " I don't know what happened. I swear, I'll get help, I will. I will go to that prick of a brother of mine and I'll fucking get help this time and this won't happen again baby I am so fucking sorry," His voice was filled with sincerity, his eyes watering a little, as he hovered nervously over her," Kagome baby, I- I need you, I love you. Please, don't leave me. Give me another chance baby..." he begged, his tone completely pathetic, all pride gone.

She looked into those golden eyes she had always loved, seeing the hurt there, despite everything. Her hand found the ring. she slid it on her finger but held up her hand. "I won't leave you... But I want some time apart until you actually get help. I can stay with your dad until then." she said, her trembling hand sliding to cup his face."I- I love you too 'Yasha," she managed, not understanding why her heart seemed to break more when she said it. Pulling her hand away she stood, still a little shaky as she grabbed her case once more. She hesitated in the doorway, looking back at his defeated form. She put on a cheery smile,"I'll see you soon 'Yasha!" she managed before shutting the door behind her.

He stared out of the window, watching her go, the pain he felt more than he could bare.

...oOo...

They called off the engagement, wanting time to mend bridges after both of them had said so many things they hadn't meant. After a couple months though, they found themselves in the same room. An awkward ice breaker later they ended up giggling and cracking jokes together, both seeming to forget how bad things had been, each blinded by what they wanted to see.

Inuyasha had been going to therapy as he had promised, Kagome had finished school and gotten her associates degree in pediatric medicine. She had finally agreed to move back in with him. Things were finally on the mend, he felt on top of the world.

So why then did he always have to sabotage himself? He slipped up, comparing a dish Kagome made to one that Kikyo had always favored. All he did was suggest she use a different seasoning because that was the way she had made it. Next thing he knew the hot pan was flying at him and an outraged Kagome was screaming at him, calling him a bastard.

The hot water scalding him triggered another episode, though this one briefer than the last. He came to while shaking Kagome by her collar, a large red hand print on her cheek as large tears rolled down her face.

He was instantly swamped with remorse realizing what he had done. "Kagome... Oh god, I didn't mean-"

He was cut off by her angrily slapping his burn, shoving him away,"No. I am fucking done with the lies and games. I can't do this anymore. I was trying to make dinner because your family was coming over and even in that you fucking bring up that dead fucking bitch! I FUCKING HATE HER and I FUCKING DESPISE YOU INUYASHA!" she screamed out, her throat raw as more heavy tears stained her face.

This time she made it to the sidewalk before he caught up with her.

" Get back in here and fucking talk to me bitch. You leave when I damn well say you can. Next time- next time I'll hit the wall ok? I'll get a punching bag. It wasn't your fault ok Kags, it was me I fucked up ok? You heard me right? It was me... Just don't lea- Dammit bitch FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" he bellowed when she turned away from him to make her way to her car.

She raised her hand to slap him, only for him to grab her wrist, yanking her against him and dragging her back inside the house. Something inside of him snapped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't lose her again. He threw her to his bed, striking her hard enough to daze her as he dug through his drawers to find a rope. He pulled it out, binding her hands together and then to the bed. He could smell her fear. Of all the things he had done to her, he had never raped her, the fact she believed he would now cut him deeply. "You're never going to leave me again." he murmured.

He left her in the room to go get something else. Kagome yanked on the rope, trying to break free but the knots were too tight. even her tiny hands couldn't get free. Her heart was hammering a mile a minute, wondering what he planned to do to her... and then she smelled it. Smoke. He opened the door, a fire raging behind him, outlining him in a red glow like some fiery fallen angel coming to drag her to hell. He seemed calmer though, as the smoke flooded around him, going to the bed to lay down beside her, nuzzling into her breasts," You won't ever leave me again." he rumbled contentedly as smoke began to fill the room.

...oOo...

Sesshomaru was the first to make it to the house, panicking when he saw the thick black column of smoke. He launched himself from his car, dialing emergency services as he ran to the fire. He noticed Kagome and Inuyasha's cars both there and cursed, pulling a flip knife from his pocket and using it to bust the window so he could unlock the door that was locked from the inside.

He was immediately swamped by the flames and smoke rushing at the new source of fuel. Snarling, he lept over the wall of flames and sought out his brother's room, assuming it would be the most likely place they were. He felt a moment of relief seeing both forms together before snarling out a curse, neither was moving, and Kagome was bound...

What the hell had his brother been thinking? What the hell was going on? Glancing around he realized the house was going to come down at any time. He did not have a lot of options...

He used the knife to saw off the rope from the bed before he lifted Kagome's light weigh up over his shoulder easily, though he trusted his instincts and was not so gentle with his brother. He rushed from the flames just as the fire fighters arrived. He confirmed there was no one else present while they resuscitated the couple.

Inuyasha was livid when he woke to find his plan did not work. He was too far gone to care what he confessed to, only wanting to ensure Kagome and Kikyo did not leave him again.

Sesshomaru left his brother to the paramedics and officers, going to sit beside Kagome in her ambulance all the way to the hospital. He stayed by her side until the moment she woke up, blue eyes uncertain as she looked at her ex-fiance's typically stoic brother looking so ragged and exhausted.

She momentarily wondered if she were in heaven... until she inhaled and it hurt as if her throat had been rubbed raw with sand paper.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand the moment he saw she was conscious, pulling her palm against his chest as he trembled watching her breath, his gaze never leaving her face," You made it Kagome..." he murmured, squeezing her hand slightly, leaving Kagome shocked.

"I did..." she agreed with him a little nervously, never having seen Inuyasha's brother like that. He had always been a bit angry when he would learn of their fights, but this emotion... this was not the ice prince she had met originally.

" Kagome I should have listened to my instincts and taken you away from him the day I met you. I am so sorry I didn't know he would- I did not realize he was so- " he pulled away from her clenching his fists and exhaling," I have loved you for a long time Kagome, but from respect for you, not so much my little brother... I said nothing. Tell me... Tell me you don't love him anymore. Please." he begged, familiar golden orbs on her.

She trembled, something different about Sesshomaru's gaze. Inuyasha had looked broken because he had been broken long before they met. However, the concern in Sesshomaru's eyes, the hope... she couldn't look away..." I- I don't love him anymore. " she said, making the elder male's shoulders sag in relief.

"Good because I would have had to finish killing him if you said you did. He nearly killed you this time. I couldn't live in a world without you in it 'Gome. Maybe before now, I could live in one where you were happy with someone else, but not one with you gone, and now... now I need you close to me 'Gome. Let me protect you..." he pleaded, having learned something from his foolish brother after all.

Kagome was stunned, watching her would have been brother in law, beseeching her to give him a chance when his little brother had attempted to kill her... she did the only thing a rational woman could do... she fainted.

 **Well, there you go. Modern ending. the ending is whatever you imagine it to be, does she say yes? Maybe, or no would be wiser. but when is she ever wise? haha anyway, hope yall enjoy. Due to popular demand, I will be doing another chapter or two for sure, the next one will be from Sesshomaru's perspective and you will get to see him falling for Kagome and how he ended up wanting her for himself.**


	2. another view

Sesshomaru sighed in irritation that the announcement that his brother was bringing a new woman home. After the man's last relationship he did not have high hopes for his half brother's taste in women. The very last thing he expected was the cheery demure shrine maiden his little half sibling had found.

She was stunningly gorgeous with her lustrous hair as dark as a raven's wing, and her crystal blue eyes. Inuyasha did not deserve such a lovely woman in his life with his short temper and crass attitude. The thought of his perpetually petulant half brother tainting a woman so pure bothered him greatly.

He arched a brow at her nervous bow, a shy smile making its way onto her lips and stealing the stoic silver haired demons breath, a feat in and of itself. He dipped his head in greeting to the little holy woman, smirking at his brother's glare of irritation.

Kagome relaxed at that, returning his smile with a brilliantly sincere one of her own, reassured he did not hate her on the spot as Inuyasha had assumed he would. The boys' father made his appearance then, greeting both Inuyasha and his new girlfriend cheerily with warm hugs.

They spent the evening pleasantly chatting, sharing a meal and both Touga and Sesshomaru taking their own sort of delight from sharing the half demon's more embarrassing moments in his life so far. Kagome felt nothing but welcome from the men and simply couldn't believe her luck.

.o.o.o.

Sesshomaru had grown an instant fondness for the strange woman his brother had brought home. She truly was as pure as he had first imagined, a bleeding heart who seemed incapable of hatred, something he believed impossible for a human. The woman could not lie to save her life, wearing her emotions so openly as she did. So why then was he surprised when Inuyasha selfishly took measures to horde away the fae like treasure of a woman. He proposed much to their father's delight, the man instantly going on about grandchildren.

She looked so happy he could not help but rise, excusing himself with a curt nod before he could do something foolish like tell her exactly why it was a poor choice to accept a man who still held such reverence for his late partner. Or perhaps steal her away and show her exactly what he could offer that his foolish half brother could not. It was a struggle to keep up his illusion of being human around her, wanting to show her how his dear little brother had been lying to her from the start.

He heard Inuyasha's comment as he left of," Insufferable ice prick. Thought you taught him manners dad."

Before he could turn around he heard the heavenly giggle of Kagome's happiness," he probably was just uncomfortable Yasha. You know he just does not seem to be the demonstrative sort." She valiantly attempted to defend him, making the dog demon's inner beast rumble with pride. Well, better he be granted the pleasure of seeing her in his life at all, happy as she was for whatever unfathomable reason, than to return to the dull bleakness that filled his thoughts typically.

O.o.o.

Sesshomaru sensed her before she reached the door, beating the help to the door to answer it himself. A masochistic streak a mile wide tempted him with her fresh, succulent sent.

What he had not expected were her gut wrenching tears. He kept his face impassive As he peered over her shoulder toward the long drive, frowning when he noticed no vehicle leaving. When she explained she had taken the train, all on her own ,he couldn't stop the snarl that escaped him . at the shocked expression in her gaze he quickly composed himself once more, inviting her in and leading her to the family den as opposed to the room used to serving guests.

It was in short order his father joined him and they managed to piece it together a bit at a time. Mostly he was just happy to see her smiling and laughing again. When she agreed to spend the night he felt his beast growling in delight and decided he would do what it took to make her forget his pathetic being of a half brother, if only for a night.

Sesshomaru wanted to drag his irritating half brother through town tied to the back of his car when the man dared show up in the morning offering nothing but a shopping spree to make up for how he had endangered and hurt the little priestess. However, Kagome's brilliant and far too forgiving heart shone through and she accepted the apology, not because she wanted his money, but she sought his approval and happiness, even at the risk of her own. Sesshomaru once more was regulated to only being able to look out for the charming young woman from a distance.

One day he had finally reached his limit. It seemed the little human often carried hints of residual sorrow and it drove him I sane to see the way Inuyasha neglected the caring woman he had been blessed with. As a rule, he did not care for humans, but it was because they were weak and short lived. Kagome's warmth shined like a beacon into the darkness of the ever deteriorating world he watched crumble further into decay every season.

Kagome had just left to catch a class, assuring all of the men she would be fine on her own and for them to have some bonding time. It was only when he heard the taxi leaving did he move, dropping his human guise that covered his demonic lineage. His hand was around his half brother's throat in a moment, lifting him from the ground.

"Free her from you before you forever taint her. She's too good for a pathetic whelp like you. Keep her and you will destroy anything noteworthy about her." He snarled, baring his fangs as he saw Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock before he snarled back just as fiercely.

"She's my woman, I'll do with her as I fucking please. It ain't your damn concern Ice prick." The younger brother answered.

Sesshomaru could feel his sire's probing aura rushing towards them and he scoffed," Break her little brother, muck things up with her, as I know you will, and I will take her for my own. " he vowed, throwing Inuyasha bodily across the room before leaving to deal with his own issues.

He needed space, to regain his control, something he couldn't do seeing his half brother with the woman his beast longed for, not that even his father knew of the affections he harbored for the soft human. Now seemed as good of a time as any to travel, he just would not go too far, just in case…

o.o.o.o.

To say he was surprised the day he got a call from his halfbreed brother seeking help with his temper was indeed a woefully inept understatement. However he was attempting to better himself which was more than Sesshomaru ever expected of the pup and he was a man of his word, even had the pain in his side not been pack, Sesshomaru was a creature of honor. He wanted to see Kagome again but work had picked up and he had been out of the country until his father contacted him, conveying his brother's urgent request. He arranged it as best as he could considering his efforts to aid others of their kind over seas on the unforgiving deserts of the Australian landscape. It took a few months to get the new hospitals in order but finally he was going back to Japan. He would see her again, allbeit with Inuyasha but the therapists reporting to him had claimed significant improvement.

And yet somehow, even knowing her heart belonged to another he felt himself growing excited when his father informed him they would be having a small celebration at Inuyasha's home and that Kagome insisted on cooking for them.

It was heaven and hell twisted so perfectly for him he could not begin to imagine it as suddenly the jet could not travel fast enough.

 **Alright so that catches everyone up on things from Sesshomaru's side. He was on his way there when he saw the fire which is mostly from his point of view. Hope y'all like it. Idk if I will go on to do beyond this point any time soon because right now I am stuck on this inukimixkagome pairing I have begun shipping…. Don't ask why I cant find any fanfics of it. So I started writing it. Hope y'all will hop over and take a peak at it sometime soon. Laters ;3**


End file.
